When a conventional computer is assembled, at least a disk drive bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure. Data storage devices such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, and a compact disk read only memory drive are then attached to the drive bracket.
A disk drive bracket is usually secured to a computer enclosure between one side panel and a front panel of the computer enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,762 discloses a computer enclosure including a front panel, a first drive bracket and a second drive bracket. A first opening and a second opening are defined in the front panel, corresponding to the first and second drive brackets. A plurality of clips extends inwardly from the front panel adjacent the first and second openings. A projection is formed on a middle portion of each clip. The first and second drive brackets each comprise a top panel, a bottom panel, and a side panel. An edge portion of each of these panels nearest the front panel is bent vertically to respectively form a plurality of bent panels. Each bent panel defines a pair of slots; except the bent panel of the bottom panel of the first drive bracket, which defines a pair of gateways. A plurality of recessed portions is formed in the panels of the first and second drives brackets, respectively corresponding to the slots of the bent panels. Each recessed portion defines a cutout therein. The clips of the front panel are received in the slots of the first and second drive brackets, and engaged with the corresponding recessed portions of the first and second drive brackets. The first and second drive brackets are thereby securely attached to the front panel.
However, the typical computer enclosure has a complicated structure, furthermore, when a plurality of storage devices is assembled into the drive brackets and vibration occurs, the bottom panels of the drive brackets are prone to be distorted.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having a simple structure and a disk drive bracket which is not prone to be distorted.